


[Podfic] Strange Customs

by chasingriver



Series: Podfic of Other People's Stories [4]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barbarian Thor, Birching, Butts, Crack, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Master/Servant, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Public Nudity, Spanking, Stranger in a Strange Land, War Trophy Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of hannahrhen's story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/989612">Strange Customs</a>.<br/>Loki is captured by the most perverted villagers in the history of mankind. He kind of doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Strange Customs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strange Customs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989612) by [HRH After Dark (hannahrhen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/HRH%20After%20Dark). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/strange_customs.mp3) | **Size:** 12.8 MB | **Duration:** 27 min
  * [Podbook](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/strange_customs.m4b) | **Size:** 28.1 MB | **Duration:** 27 min



## Notes:

**Author:** hannahrhen

**Reader:** chasingriver

## Original Work:

[Strange Customs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989612)  
---|---


End file.
